Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Tie-In Advertising
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) tie-in advertising started in late May 2016 featuring cross promotions for sporting events, various merchandise, and corporate chains. List Products Home and Garden *Kärcher Home Entertainment *Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set *Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) School Supplies *Vaultz (Walmart exclusives) **Bensussen Deutsch & Associates Inc ***Eraser Set Four Erasers ***2-Pack Spiral Notepad ***1GB USB Eraser Combo **January & Wood Co., Inc. ***Metal Supply Box **Underground Toys ***Talking Plush Clip On (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) *Purell **Refreshing Aloe Clothing *F.A.B. Perishables U.S.A. *Ecto Cooler *Hostess Snacks **Twinkies **Ghostbusters Key Lime Slime Twinkies **Ghostbusters White Fudge Marshmallow Twinkies (Walmart exclusives) *Dannon **YoCrunch *Kellogg's **Special marked cereal boxes "Magic Motion Bookmark Ghostbusters" promotion **Rice Krispies Treats 40 bar pack with Ghostbusters design (Walmart exclusive) *ConAgra Foods **Orville Redenbacher Mexico *Cazafantasmas Webo Late Chocolate Eggs with Surprise Japan *Mitsubishi Foods **Camu Camu Cola Candy **Ghostbusters Candy **Ghostbusters Gummy **Ghostbusters Biscuits **Ghostbusters Popcorn Caramel And Butter **Ghostbusters Snack Crab Cream Croquette Taste Services U.S.A. *Fandango *Progressive Insurance *Lyft *Facebook **Stickers *Swyft Media Inc. **Emoji app U.K. *National Tyres and Autocare *O2 for O2 Priority *Sony Mobile *Waterloo Station Tiger Films - Ghostbusters Waterloo Stunt Installation Video *Forbidden Planet Forbidden Planet - Ghostbusters at Waterloo Station Philippines *Enchanted Kingdom Corporate Chain *Papa John's *Dave and Buster's *Macy's *Wal-Mart *Wayback Burgers Sports *NBA *UEFA Television *ABC **Greatest Hits Developments Online Articles On September 15, 2015, Coca-Cola filed to renew the Ecto Cooler trademark. Comic Book "Coca-Cola Files to Renew the Ecto-Cooler Trademark" 11/27/15 Then appearing on eBay on February 18, 2016 was a prototype can. The new can did not feature the iconic Slimer, but notes the 2016 film and has a green slime motif. On April 25, 2016, it was announced Ecto Cooler would be available for a limited time beginning on May 30. It will be sold in packs of 6-ounce juice boxes or 11.5-ounce aluminum cans. The cans are specially printed using thermal ink that turns an eerie shade of slime green when the product inside is cold. There will be a contest held up until May 30. Fans can enter for a chance to win it before it is available for purchase. Fans were instructed follow @Ectocooler on Twitter and Ecto Cooler on Facebook. "It's official! Hi-C Ecto Cooler set to return this summer!" 4/25/16 It will be sold exclusively in the United States of America. Ghostbusters News "Hi-C Ecto Cooler will be exclusive to the United States" 4/25/16 On June 8, 2016, it was reported Papa John's will have a merchandise tie-in to the movie. There will be a new limited time product offer, pizza box tied to the film, and a marketing and promotional campaign including a new TV spot featuring one of the most iconic Ghostbusters characters. Business Wire "Papa John's Teams up with Sony Pictures for Ghostbusters" 6/8/16 On June 27, 2016, Papa John's issued a press release. Their pizza is confirmed to cameo in scenes at Zhu's. Papa John's is offering an XL Dual Layer Pepperoni pizza for only $12 and it will be delivered in a Ghostbusters themed pizza box featuring "honorary" Ghostbuster Papa John, alongside the Ecto-1. The new Papa John's TV spot debuted and introduced new Ghostbuster – Papa John – along with one of the brand's "best customers" – Slimer. The TV spot will air primarily across national cable entertainment and sports networks including AMC, ESPN, and Comedy Central. There will also be a "Who You Gonna Call" U.S. only sweepstakes on www.papajohns.com/Ghostbusters. Top prize is four authentic jumpsuits from the movie plus a signed poster. 1st prize is a private screening of a Sony movie. 2nd prize is a PlayStation®4, Ghostbusters (2016) video game and a $25 Papa Card. 3rd prize is Mattel Ghostbusters toys. 4th prize is a Ghostbusters (2016) video game for PS4 system and a $50 Papa Card. Customers who purchase a $25 ePapa Card will get a $5 movie certificate from Fandango valid towards any movie ticket at theaters nationwide. Business Wire "Who You Gonna Call? Papa John’s Answers the Call with Ghostbusters Film Partnership and XL Dual Layer Pepperoni Pizza" 6/27/16 Papa Johns Ghostbuters 6/27/16 On June 29, 2016, it was reported Lyft partnered with Sony to offer rides on Ecto-1 on July 1 and 2, in New York City, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Boston, and Washington D.C. to those who request a car via Ghost Mode on the Lyft app receive a free ride in an Ecto-1 used in the film or a replica. They also get a chance to win tickets to the Ghostbusters premiere in Los Angeles. oyota Highlanders custom wrapped to look like the Ecto-1 will fill in when the originals and replicas are all in use. The Hollywood Reporter "Lyft to Offer Rides in 'Ghostbusters' Ecto-1 (Exclusive)" 6/29/16 On July 6, 2016, it was reported Brand & Delivery, a marketing agency, set up a U.K. campaign for July involving National Tyres and Autocare, Sony Mobile, O2 for O2 Priority and Karcher. It will include a national press and drive time radio campaign by National Tyres and Autocare, a TV campaign by Karcher supported by POS in more than 3,000 stores, a TV and digital out of home campaign by O2 for O2 Priority offering the chance to win tickets to the US premiere and a POS promotion by Sony Mobile within 480 O2 stores. Licensing.biz "Brand & Deliver secures new Ghostbusters promotions partners" 7/6/16 On July 10, 2016, Forbidden Planet previewed a kiosk with Ghostbusters merchandise for sale nearby at Waterloo. Forbidden Planet Tweet 7/11/16 On July 11, 2016, it was reported a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man replica was sighted at London's Waterloo Station at commuter lanes near a currency exchange booth. Metro "Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is causing HAVOC at Waterloo station" 7/11/16 On September 6, 2016, a review of Wayback Burgers' Ghostbusters menu was posted - a Ghostbustin' Burger, Mac & Cheese Bites with Ghost Pepper Sauce, and a Stay Puft Slime Milkshake. Dinosaur Dracula blog "The Official Ghostbusters Burger?!" 9/6/16 On September 16, 2016, Enchanted Kingdom issued a press release revealing their Ghostbusters Adventures Live! attraction was opening October 1st in partnership with the licensee of Ghostbusters, Sudden Impact! Entertainment Company. Manilla Standard "Ghostbusters Adventure Live opens in October 1, 2016" 9/16/16 Videos On June 20, 2016, Dave and Buster's released several videos announcing Ghostbusters arcades, based on Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, and menu items, "Ghostbusters Glow Kones" and "Slimer's Sour Slushie". Commercials included a brief snippet from the U.S. trailer of the Ghostbusters stepping out from the Ecto-1 and the title card advertising the July 15 date. "Dave & Buster's Summer of Games - Ghostbusters" 6/20/16 "Dave & Buster's Summer of Games - Ghostbusters (Kids)" 6/20/16 Dave and Buster's Ghostbusters gameplay by user rottiepawz 5/26/16 Dave and Buster's Ghostbusters gameplay by user Logan Davis 5/25/16 Dave and Buster's Ghostbusters gameplay by user Toy Hunter Games Social Media On May 30, 2016, it was reported ads for Ecto Cooler were seen in a movie theater. DinosaurDracula Tweet 5/30/16 On June 8, 2016, Macy's in New York City had Ghostbusters suits and props on display. Ghostbusters Tweet 6/8/16 On June 14, 2016, it was reported there were also regular Twinkies with the Ghostbusters logo on the blue and white box. Dinosaur Dracula Tweet 6/14/16 On June 15, 2016, Greatest Hits tweeted a still from their June 30, 2016 series premiere episode. It featured Ray Parker, Jr. performing "Ghostbusters" with dancers dressed in flightsuits from the 2016 movie but wearing the original Proton Packs. greatesthitsabc Tweet 6/15/16 On June 16, 2016, Arsenio Hall tweeted a photo of himself in the classic Ecto-1. Arsenio Hall Tweet 6/16/16 On June 18, 2016, it was reported Dannon YoCrunch and Fandango teamed up for cross promotion. Specially-marked packages of YoCrunch would offer a $5 or $13 Fandango promotional code for a movie ticket. Between June 17, 2016 and September 9, 2016, one four pack or four packages of single serves would net a $5 code. One eight-pack, twelve-pack, or eighteen-pack would net a $13 code. Photo of the entire receipt showing the items purchased would then be entered at www.yocrunchpromo.com and submit the photo by September 16. Within 48 hours, an email should be set with the Fandango code. YoCrunch Promo retrieved 6/26/16 protoncharging Tweet 6/18/16 On June 19, 2016, it was reported there were Hostess Snacks limited edition Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Twinkies at Walmart. instagram user kyleisez 6/19/16 On June 22, 2016, Greatest Hits tweeted a still from their June 30, 2016 series premiere episode. It featured Ray Parker, Jr. performing "Ghostbusters" with dancers dressed in flightsuits from the 2016 movie but wearing the original Proton Packs. greatesthitsabc Tweet 6/22/16 The series premiere airs 9-10 pm EDT on ABC and is hosted by Arsenio Hall and Kelsea Ballerini. The episode features hits from 1980-1985. On June 26, 2016, Hostess Snacks' posted a promotion for its Key Lime Slime Twinkies which also included promotion for the movie. Hostess Snacks Tweet 6/26/16 On June 29, 2016, a commercial of the June 30 episode of "Greatest Hits" was posted. Spook Central Facebook "ABC GH Ep 1 "1980-1985" Com (6/30/2016)" 6/29/16 On July 9, 2016, 02 Priority tweeted a contest to win a Ghostbusters bundle in conjunction with Forbidden Planet. O2 Tweet #1 7/9/16 O2 Tweet #2 7/9/16 TV Spots Karcher On March 16, 2016, Karcher U.K. released their 31 second TV spot for latest K5 Full Control pressure washer. Karcher U.K. Youtube "Kärcher Pressure Washer 2016 TV Advert" 3/16/16 NBA Finals On June 2, 2016, a behind the scenes feature was posted about a TV Promo tie-in airing during Game 1 of the NBA finals tonight. Several promos will air. One will star Kobe Bryant suited up as a Ghostbuster in his Black Mamba persona. The Players' Tribune "Who Ya Gonna Call... Mamba" 6/2/16 On June 2, 2016, at around 6:34 to 6:35 pm, the first NBA Finals tie-in promo aired starring Kobe Bryant, representing the Western Conference. While conducting business at his office, Kobe Inc, Kobe is on his wireless headset talking about setting up a studio in China. His assistant enters the office and informs him he got a call on the private line. He looks at the ornate phone. Kobe relishes the moment. She taps a secret button under his desk and a secret room is revealed with Ghostbusters gear. Kobe suits up (with his nametag reading "Mamba") and he walks up to his roof, where a white helicopter with the No Ghost logo on it is awaiting him. He flies towards the psychokinetic maelstrom, seen above the Mercado Hotel in the trailers, above the Staples Center. Kobe laughs about how people told him retirement was going to be boring. The promo aired on more time a few minutes after the second promo aired lesdoggg Tweet 6/2/16 On June 2, 2016, at around 6:38 pm to 6:39 pm, the second NBA Finals tie-in promo aired starring Spike Lee, Carmelo Anthony, Kristaps Porziņģis, and Walter "Clyde" Frazier, representing the Eastern Conference. While practicing at the Madison Square Garden, Porziņģis shoots a three pointer. The ball hovers above the rim with a green glow and flies away. He asks if that was a ghost. There is a temporary black out. Diehard fan Spike Lee stands up and remarks there's a ghost. They wonder if Spike lives at the Garden. Spike remarks it's the home of the great, and Walter "Clyde" Frazier appears on the stairs in a trademark gaudy suit, and the not-so-great - Slimer is seen in the stands eating food. They all suit up, wrangle Slimer in streams and trap him. Spike holds up the trap and declares they ain't afraid of no ghost then they walk off the court. UEFA European Championship On June 10, 2016, Sony Pictures Spain released a 28 second teaser kicking off a series of promotional tie-in TV spots with the UEFA European Championship (also known as EURO 2016). Erin, Holtzmann, Abby, and Patty, among soccer fans, talk into the camera. The Ghostbusters issue a very disturbing warning to Spain about reports of an invasion of a football (soccer) field by a Class 5 ghost. It ends with Patty saying "You know who to call!" close up to the camera. Sony Pictures Spain "CAZAFANTASMAS. ¿A quién van a llamar?" ("GHOSTBUSTERS. Who are you going to call?") 6/10/16 On June 11, 2016, Sony Pictures released a 1:22 video. Children are playing soccer. A goalie notices slime on the rails of the goal. The goalie misses the ball. It stops in mid-air then hits Slimer in the back. Slimer chases the children up the stairs. Ecto-1 pulls up. Andres Iniesta, a player from FC Barcelona and the Spanish national team, comes out of the car dressed as a Ghostbuster and fires at Slimer. Slimer is wrangled and explodes. The logo spins sideways as Slimer flies past with popcorn and a drink. The Ghostbusters, seated among soccer fans, are impressed with Andres. Holtzmann reiterates she knew there were good recruits in Spain. They want to put a star next to his name on the clipboard but Patty informs they she already did. Holtzmann holds up a tiny flag. Sony Pictures Spain "CAZAFANTASMAS. Andrés Iniesta se suma al equipo. ¡Vamos España!" ("GHOSTBUSTERS. Andres Iniesta joins the team. Come on Spain!") 6/11/16 Part 3 of the Euro 2016 promo would be released in August. Cinemania Blog 6/11/16 Progressive Insurance On June 19, 2016, a new tie-in TV spot aired on ABC and related channels featuring Progressive Insurance titled "Ghostbusters: Break Room Activity." One night, Progressive employee Jamie speeds past a security guard in Ecto-1 to a haunted warehouse. He speeds past the security guard, who doesn't put up much of a fuss and goes back to reading his magazine. Jamie, suited up as a Ghostbuster, emerges from the driver's side door and cautiously entered the poorly lit warehouse. He turned and fired his particle thrower at a creepy sound. Suddenly, Progressive's spokeswoman Flo appeared as a ghost to inform him that the Name Your Price Tool can show him coverage options to fit his budget. Being a Progressive agent, Jamie already knew that. Flo flew straight for him. Jamie wakes up from his daydream and is sitting cross-legged on the showroom floor, playing with new Mattel toy figurines and Ecto-1 with Flo and a customer staring at him. Jamie realizes he should have played with his toys in the break room. Flo replies, "You think?" The commercial features the Ghostbusters single by Ray Parker, Jr.. i Spot TV "Progressive TV Spot, 'Ghostbusters: Break Room Activity'" 6/19/16 Other cuts of the commercial show Jamie on the floor of the warehouse covered in slime, much like the position Peter was in after Slimer slimed him in the first movie. He admits he should have seen that coming. Flo cackles. Another has the ghost of Flo coughing and realizing a drink of water wouldn't help her since she was a ghost. Another has her pausing to clear her throat while mentioning the Name Your Price Tool then resuming. Papa John's On June 27, 2016, the new Papa John's TV spot debuted online and on television. Papa John drives to the Mercado in Ecto-1. People are running in fear outside onto Times Square. Slimer is inside scarfing down XL Dual Layer Pepperoni pizzas. A bystander is relieved to see a Ghostbuster but Papa John admitted Slimer was his best customer. Slimer sees John and flies toward him. The spot concludes with Papa John finishing his pitch outside, covered in ectoplasm. References External Links Gallery Videos Trailers/Official Promotion Videos Images EctoCooler2016SampleCan01.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan02.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan03.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan04.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan05.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan06.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan07.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. Ecto Cooler 2016 Can and Box Promo Image.jpg|Official 2016 Promo Image Ecto_Cooler_Website2016-04-25.png|Ecto Cooler Official Site, 4/25/2016 HiCEctoCooler2016Can01.jpg|Ecto Cooler can HiCEctoCooler2016Can02.jpg|Ecto Cooler 12 pack HiCEctoCooler2016Can03.jpg|Ecto Cooler theater ad (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) HostessKeyLimeSlimeTwinkiesAd01.jpg|Ad for Key Lime Slime Twinkies 6/26/16 HostessTwinkiesin2016June01.jpg|Regular Twinkies (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) HostessWhiteChocolateMarshmallowTwinkies01.jpg|White Chocolate Marshmallow Twinkies (credit: instagram user kyleisez) HostessTwinkiesKeyLimeAndWhiteFudgeMarshmallow01.jpg|Key Lime and White Fudge Marshmallow Twinkies on display (credit: Phoenix Ghostbusters) TopImageYoCrunchGB2016FandangoPromotionalCodeWebsiteArchive.png|Dannon's YoCrunch Fandango cross promotion on Dannon website YoCrunchGB2016FandangoPromotionalCodeWebsiteArchive.png|Dannon's YoCrunch Fandango cross promotion on Dannon website GB2016 YoCrunch Promo 1 by Mike DiGiacomo.jpg|Dannon's YoCrunch Fandango cross promotion (credit: Mike DiGiacomo) GB2016 YoCrunch Promo 2 by Mike DiGiacomo.jpg|Dannon's YoCrunch Fandango cross promotion (credit: Mike DiGiacomo) GB2016MacysNYCJune2016Display01.jpg|Movie display at Macy's NYC June 8, 2016 (credit: Ghostbusters Twitter) GB2016MacysNYCJune2016Display02.jpg|Movie display at Macy's NYC June 8, 2016 (credit: Ghostbusters Twitter) GB1GB22014Blu2016MoviePromo1.jpg|Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) rerelease with ticket redemption (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB1GB22015DVD2016MoviePromo01.jpg|Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set re-release with ticket redemption (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB1GB22015DVD2016MoviePromo02.jpg|Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set re-release with ticket redemption (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB1GB22015DVD2016MoviePromo03.jpg|Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Slimed Double Feature Gift Set re-release with ticket redemption (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016_Movie_Ticket_Offer_DVD_Display_Toys_R_Us.jpg|Movie Ticket Offer DVD display in Toys R Us (credit: Paul Rudoff) GBBestBuyPromoCard7142016.jpg|Movie Ticket Offer Promo Card at Best Buy 7/14/16 (credit: Paul Rudoff)) GB2016CrossPromoteWalmartDisplay02.jpg|Ghostbusters display at Walmart (credit: Collecting Cartoons) GB2016CrossPromoteWalmartDisplay03.jpg|Ghostbusters display at Walmart (credit: Collecting Cartoons) PapaJohnsGB2016PromotionImage01.jpg|Papa John's Promotional image released online June 27, 2016 GB2016PapaJohnsPromotion01.jpg|Papa John's restaurant order menu during promotion (credit: Charles Fincher) GB2016PapaJohnsPromotion02.jpg|Papa John's reloadable gift card that comes with orders during promotion (credit: Charles Fincher) GB2016PapaJohnsPromotion03.jpg|Papa John's pizza box during promotion (credit: Charles Fincher) GB2016PapaJohnsPromotion04.jpg|Papa John's pizza box during promotion (credit: Bernie Davis) GB2016PapaJohnsPromotion05.jpg|Papa John's reloadable gift card that comes with orders during promotion (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz01.jpg|Vaultz display at Wal-Mart Mililani, Hawai'i (credit: Jon J Murakami) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz02.jpg|Vaultz Metal Supply Box (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz03.jpg|Vaultz Eraser Set (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz04.jpg|Vaultz 1 GB USB Eraser Combo (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz05.jpg|Purell Refreshing Aloe (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz06.jpg|Vaultz Talking Plush Clip On (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) GB2016TieInWalmartVaultz07.jpg|Vaultz Spiral Notepad (credit: ebay seller toybox_auctions) O2PriorityTweet792016.jpg|O2 Priority Tweet 7/9/2016 O2WebsiteGB2016Promotion.jpg|O2 Priority promotion ad on website retrieved 7/9/16 KarcherWebsiteGB2016Promo.jpg|Karcher website game promotion NationalTyreGB2016Promotion.jpg|National Tyres and Autocare website promotion ForbiddenPlanet7102016TweetGBWaterloo.jpg|Forbidden Planet pop up store at Waterloo Station 7/10/16 (credit: Forbidden Planet) GB2016StayPuftWaterlooStationPromo.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man display at Waterloo Station 7/11/16 (credit: Metro) GB2016RiceKrispiesTreats40pack01.jpg|Rice Krispies Treats 40 pack (credit: User:Devilmanozzy WaybackBurgers2016PromotionOfficial01.jpg|Wayback Burgers Official Promo Image WaybackBurgers2016PromotionOfficial02.jpg|Wayback Burgers Official Promo Image WaybackBurgers2016Promotion01.jpg|Wayback Burgers ads outside franchise (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion02.jpg|Wayback Burgers standee (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion03.jpg|Wayback Burgers Ghostbustin' Burger (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion04.jpg|Wayback Burgers Ghostbustin' Burger (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion05.jpg|Wayback Burgers Mac & Cheese Bites with Ghost Pepper Sauce (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) WaybackBurgers2016Promotion06.jpg|Wayback Burgers Stay Puft Slime Milkshake (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) Karcher U.K. TV Spot KarcherUK3162016TVSpot01.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot02.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot03.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot04.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot05.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot06.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot07.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot08.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot09.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot10.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot11.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot12.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot13.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot14.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot15.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot16.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot17.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot18.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot19.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot20.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot21.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot22.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 KarcherUK3162016TVSpot23.jpg|Karcher U.K. Pressure Washer TV Spot 3/16/16 NBA Finals 2016 TV Spot #1 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-1.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-2.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-3.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-4.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-5.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-6.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-7.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-8.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-9.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-10.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-11.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-12.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-13.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-14.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-15.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-16.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-17.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-18.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-19.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-20.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-21.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-22.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-23.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame11stPromo60216-24.jpg|First tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 NBA Finals 2016 TV Spot #2 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-1.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-2.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-3.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-4.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-5.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-6.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-7.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-8.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-9.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-10.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-11.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-12.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-13.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-14.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-15.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-17.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-16.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-18.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-19.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-20.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-21.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-22.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-23.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-24.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-25.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-26.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-27.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-28.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-29.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-30.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-31.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-32.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-33.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-34.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-35.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromo60216-36.jpg|Second tie-in promo during NBA Finals Game One 6/02/2016 NBA Finals 2016 TV Spot #2 Extended GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut01.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut02.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut03.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut04.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut05.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut06.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut07.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut08.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut09.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut10.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut11.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In GB2016NBAFinalsGame12ndPromoUncut12.jpg|From Extended Cut of Eastern Conference Tie-In UEFA Championship Promo #1 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-1.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-2.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-3.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-4.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-5.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipTeaser6102016-6.jpg|First tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship 6/10/2016 UEFA Championship Promo #2 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-1.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-2.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-3.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-4.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-5.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-6.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-7.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-8.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-9.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-10.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-11.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-12.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-13.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-14.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-15.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-16.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-17.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-18.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-19.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-20.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-21.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-22.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-23.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-24.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-25.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-26.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-27.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 GB2016UEFAChampionshipAndresIniesta6112016-28.jpg|Second tie-in promo Sony Pictures Spain-UEFA European Championship with Andres Iniesta posted 6/11/2016 Progressive Insurance TV Spot ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot01.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot02.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot03.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot04.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot05.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot06.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot07.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot08.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot09.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot10.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot11.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot12.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot13.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot14.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot15.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot16.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot17.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot18.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot19.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot20.jpg|"Break Room Activity" 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot21.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #1 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot22.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #1 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot23.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #1 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot24.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #2 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot25.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #2 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot26.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #2 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot27.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #2 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot28.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #3 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot29.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #3 6/19/16 ProgressiveInsuranceJune192016TVSpot30.jpg|"Break Room Activity" Alternate Ending #3 6/19/16 Television GreatestHitsJune302016Grab01.jpg|Teaser still from "Greatest Hits" airing June 30, 2016 GreatestHitsJune302016Grab02.jpg|Teaser still from "Greatest Hits" airing June 30, 2016 GreatestHitsJune302016Grab03.jpg|Teaser still from "Greatest Hits" airing June 30, 2016 Papa John's Website PapaJohnsGB2016PromotionWebsite01.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016PromotionWebsite02.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016PromotionWebsite03.jpg Papa John's TV Spot PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot01.jpg|TV Spot "Who You Gonna Call Papa John's Answers the Call with Ghostbusters Film Partnership" June 27, 2016 PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot02.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot03.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot04.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot05.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot06.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot07.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot08.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot09.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot10.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot11.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot12.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot13.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot14.jpg PapaJohnsGB2016TVSpot15.jpg Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:Advertising